powerlistings2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Power Mixture
For a list of examples, see: List of Combined Abilities. The ability to merge separate powers into a single whole and combine/merge powers to create combos or even to create a new force. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Superpower variation of Amalgamation. Also Called *Add-On *Combo Power *Double Power *Double Power Manipulation *Duel Wielding Powers *Fusion Power *Hybrid Power *Multi-Power *Power Combination/Fusion/Hybridization/Merging *Simultaneous Ability Use *Synergy Capabilities The user can merge two or more powers to create new powers as well as different combinations. Sometimes the second ability may be naturally born, on others it may have been taken from another by force. The users can even use two or more separate powers simultaneously to use for various uses. Applications *Create new forces. *Use your powers to create different combos. *Empower already existing powers. *Effect Stacking Variations * Attack Mixture * Combined Attacks * Elemental Mixture * Magic Unification * Science-Magic Mixture Examples * Accelerated Time Bomb Generation * Acid-Fire Manipulation * Acidic Poison Generation * Adaptive Resurrection * Blood Crystallization * Cryo-Electricity Manipulation * Cryo-Phasing * Dark Element Manipulation * Demonic Element Manipulation * Divine Element Manipulation * Electric-Fire Manipulation * Electric-Water Manipulation * Elemental Healing * Elemental Intangibility * Elemental Recomposition * Empathic Healing * Enhanced Power Replication * Event Manipulation * Haemopotent Replication * Ice-Fire Manipulation * Light-Darkness Manipulation * Magneto-Graviton Manipulation * Poison-Fire Manipulation * Psionic Bio-Tech * Regenerative Durability * Replication Teleportation * Shadow-Metal Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial-Graviton Manipulation * Telekinetic Teleportation * Telempathy * Twilight Manipulation Associations *Combined Combat *Combined Weaponry **Combined Artillery *Multi-Power Use *Superpower Manipulation Limitations * May require knowledge on how to use the powers. * Weaknesses may counteract each other. * May be a side effect of being a hybrid. * In some situations, having more than one ability spontaneously can be considered rare, or even an impossibility. * In some cases, even though a person possesses more than one ability, they may not use more than one at the same time. * Powers that are opposite to each other, (e.g. fire/ice, chaos/order) may not fuse and/or might even counteract each other unintentionally. Known Users Gallery YamiGuraNoMi.png|By absorbing the Devil's Fruit of Edward Newgate, Marshall D. Tech/Blackbeard (One Piece) can control the Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no Mi. He continues to steal more abilities from powerful Devil Fruit users. Luffy Haki Gun.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki in conjunction with his Gear Third technique to create his Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun attack. Telekinetic Orbing.jpg|Due to her Whitelighter heritage, Paige Matthews (Charmed) can utilize "Telekinetic Orbing", a combination of Telekinesis and Teleportation. Egg Nega Wisp.png|The Egg Nega Wisp (Sonic Colors) can mix and match the different Wisp Color Powers. True_Zangetsu.png|Kurosaki Ichigo's (Bleach) dual blade Zanpakuto represents his multiple powers: the left is his Quincy from his mother, the right is his Soul Reaper/Hollow from his father, and he also has traces of Fullbring powers. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) was born with the two abilities "Absolute Space" and "Cell Regeneration", granting him a powerful offense and defense, respectively. Shigure's Ash Wing.png|Shigure (Code: Breaker) can manipulate "Ash" and use the "Giga Phantom" to increase his body parts size. Hachiouji_Saechika_Shadow.JPG|Hachiouji Saechika (Code: Breaker) can manipulate "Shadow" and "Effacement" to induce death around him. Takatsu_Aoba_Time.PNG|Takatsu Aoba (Code: Breaker) has two abilities, the first being "Time Change in Object" and the second being "Vital Acupuncture". Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.png|Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) fuses Metal with Darkness to use the Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. Crimson Lotus - Exploding Lightning Blade.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) combines fire and lightning to use Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade. Great_Ball_Rasengan.PNG|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) can combine his Rasengan with his Shadow Clones to create the Big Ball Rasengan... Wind_Release_Rasengan.jpg|...or he can combine it with Wind Release to create the Wind Release: Rasengan... Rasenshuriken.jpg|...as well as its advanced version, the Rasenshuriken. Kurama Sage Mode.jpg|Naruto (Naruto) combine his Sage Mode with his Kurama Chakra Mode. Multiple_Tailed_Beast_Ball_rasenshuriken.png|Naruto combines the Talied Beast Ball with Wind Release to create the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. SageArtSTBR.png|Naruto can combine his Rasenshuriken with the nine Talied Beasts's chakra to create powerful variants each with the special characteristics of a Tailed Beast. Kagutsuchi Chidori.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) combines his Chidori with his Amaterasu. Terumi Mei.jpg|Mei Terumi (Naruto) can combine fire with either water or earth to create and manipulate lava, as well as a corrosive vapor. File:Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) manifest the Truth-Seeking Balls composed of all five nature transformations and Yin-Yang Release. Yin_Release_Lightning_Dispatch.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) combines Yin Release with Natural Energy to use Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch. Storm Release Light Fang.png|Madara Uchiha combines Storm Release with Natural Energy to use Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang. 541px-Kiyama_HarumiLUP.jpg|Kiyama Harumi (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) has multiple Esper powers under her control under a computer network of esper brainwaves. Yusuke_sacred.JPG|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) creates sacred energy by combining his spiritual and demonic energy. Echo Echo Clones.jpg|Echo Echo (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) can combine his duplication powers and sonic scream to create a "Wall of Sound" and/or an "Echo Chamber." Bigchill intangible .jpg|Big Chill (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alienan combine his intangibility and ice powers to freeze any objects he phases through. Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel) has recently developed webbing with acidic and magnetic properties. Alex Power Mix.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) using both his blade and claws simultaneously. Super-skrull.png|The Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) has the combined powers of the original Fantastic Four in addition to conventional Skrull powers. OMEGA.jpg|After absorbing all seven Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) becomes Omega Shenron, able to use the combined powers of all seven Shadow Dragons. Goku's Kaio Ken Kamehameha.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) combines the Kaioken with the Kamehameha Wave to increase the former's destructive potential... GokuSKKOWT01.png|...the Kaioken with the base Super Saiyan form to create the Super Kaioken... Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken.jpg|...and the Kaioken with the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. File:Majin_Buu_Dabura_Cookie.gif|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) fires the Chocolate Beam, a combination of ki and magical energy. Revan1.png|Revan's mastery of the Force was so great that he could call upon the combined strength of both the light and dark sides of the Force. Gene MGS.jpg|By combining his superhuman speed and reflexes with his knife fighting and marksmanship skills, Gene (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) can throw knives with the rapidness and accuracy of a machine gun. Gill-badass.jpg|Gill (Street Fighter) wields both fire and ice. Super Koopa.jpg|King Bowser Koopa (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) uses his "power pendant" to mix the powers of the Fire Flower, the Super Leaf, and the Kuribo's Shoe. Annaberge H.png|Annaberge (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate both fire and poison, and can even combine the two, making a poisoned fire. Clow_Reed.jpg|Clow Reed (Cardcaptor Sakura) combined both Eastern and Western magic to create the Clow Cards. One For All My hero Academia.png|"One For All" (My Hero Academia) is a quirk that can stockpile power for the user, granting them immense strength. "One For All" was originally two quirks merged into one, a quirk that grants strength and an unknown quirk that could be passed onto another. God Serena multiple attacks.png|God Serena (Fairy Tail) mixing his Purgatory Dragon's Hell Blaze and his Seaking Dragon's Water Formation Envelopement to overwhelm his enemies. Rugal-god-c2.jpg|God Rugal (Capcom vs. SNK 2) is the result of Rugal Bernstein combining his Orochi power with Akuma's Satsui no Hado. Sasuke-eternal.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) transplanted Itachi's eyes into himself combining both of their individual Mangekyo Sharingan into a single and more powerful form. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) after complete hollowfication, his Hollow and Shinigami powers were fully unified into a single form. Diabolos Dragon God.png|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) awaken the Diabolos Dragon Armour after combine the power of the Ouroboros Dragon and the Welsh Dragon into a single form. Kevin_11.png|In the mutated form of Kevin 11, Kevin Levin (Ben 10) could mix and match the different powers of the Omnitrix aliens that made up his mutation. All for One.jpg|All for One (My Hero Academia) is an ability theft based Quirk that allows its user to steal and stockpile countless Quirks, combining them in various different ways. Such as combining Muscle Coiling with Air Pressure and numerous attack power/strength augmentation abilities to magnify its destructive capacity. Natsu power of the Seven Dragon.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is infused with the combined magic power of seven Dragon Slayers, making him powerful enough to slay Acnologia. Lord Drakkon Power Rangers.jpg|Lord Drakkon's (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) powers come from combining the Green Dragon and White Tiger Power Coins.